


Тетива смерти

by arktus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Allydia - Freeform, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktus/pseuds/arktus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я верну ее, – произносит она после того, как он вкладывает все двадцать шесть стрел в ее руки. – Я видела, куда она ушла. Я слышу ее.</p><p>– Она мертва, – отвечает Питер. Он хочет, чтобы его слова звучали жестоко, но Лидия делает на стреле зарубку и пускает ее прямо в яблочко на старом плакате.</p><p>– Тебя это не остановило, – говорит она.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тетива смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bowstring of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344934) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 



> Для Sinyhale и Greenbergsays, и для всех, кто оплакивает утрату Эллисон Арджент, ибо я не думаю, что Лидия могла бы отпустить друга так просто. Это же Лидия Мартин.

Той ночью она забирает лук Эллисон с собой и едет следом за скорой помощью – слишком поздно, и друга она уже не спасет. А ведь она пыталась. Ведь она говорила им держаться подальше и не искать ее, но они не послушали. Какая-то часть ее знала, что они не станут слушать; Эллисон и Скотт не из тех людей, кто бросает друзей в беде.

 

Два дня спустя она сидит в трех шагах от открытого гроба – его цвет точь-в-точь как у последней стрелы Эллисон – и не слушает панегириков. Она не поднимается, чтобы произнести свой или заглянуть в гроб: там не Эллисон. Там просто сосуд, пустой дом, в котором кто-то выключил свет.

 

На следующий день она едет в дом Эллисон, перекидывает ее лук через плечо и стучит в дверь до тех пор, пока Крис не отзывается.

– Я почувствовала ее смерть, – говорит она прежде, чем он успевает поздороваться, – и прежде, чем решит, что же ему теперь делать с этим признанием, вытаскивает из своего кармана серебряный наконечник. – И я видела, куда она ушла.

Крис впускает ее, и Лидия рассказывает все, что знает о стрельбе из лука, все, чему Эллисон ее научила, и просит его помощи. Крис не может помочь. Он не может тренировать ее, не может научить и не может отправить еще одного подростка на верную смерть.

Лидия отвечает, что они все когда-нибудь умрут. Она забирает два колчана с собой и оставляет его в пустом доме.

 

Когда она добирается до тренировочной площадки Эллисон, лес тих. Лидии кажется, что даже природа оплакивает охотника с серебряным сердцем, но она знает, что все дело в волке, идущем за ней по пятам. Лидия не обращает внимания и натягивает тетиву. Когда она спускает стрелу, оперение касается ее предплечья, и мир взрывается голосами.

Она никогда раньше не стреляла с такой силой, достаточной, чтобы убить. Среди всех голосов, один, зовущий ее, звучит громче всех и настолько знакомо, что у Лидии на глазах выступают слезы. Лидия стреляет, пока колчаны не пустеют, и ей становится ясно, как именно использовать лук.

Когда она все же опускает оружие, у нее болит плечо, и из всех голосов остается только один – он говорит то же самое, что говорил Скотту перед тем, как замолчать.

«Все хорошо».

Несмотря на мокрые дорожки на щеках, голос Лидии никак не меняется, когда она велит Питеру принести все стрелы обратно. Он подходит достаточно близко для того, чтобы его можно было разглядеть, и сообщает, что у нее нет права отдавать ему приказы. Только вот они оба знают, что это самая настоящая ложь. Она повязана с ним так же, как и он с ней, правда, Питер надеялся, что до Лидии это дойдет намного позже.

– Я верну ее, – произносит она после того, как он вкладывает все двадцать шесть стрел в ее руки. – Я видела, куда она ушла. Я слышу ее.

– Она мертва, – отвечает Питер. Он хочет, чтобы его слова звучали жестоко, но Лидия делает на стреле зарубку и пускает ее прямо в яблочко на старом плакате.

– Тебя это не остановило, – говорит она. Питер наблюдает, как она выпускает стрелу за стрелой до тех пор, пока сумерки не прогоняют их из леса.

 

* * *

 

Это происходит в ту же ночь. Стайлз лежит в кровати и не смыкает глаз, когда тени вдруг сгущаются и заглатывают его целиком. Они забирают его так быстро, что ничто не успевает потревожить тишину дома или разбудить его отца, который спит всего лишь через дверь.

Утром шериф не находит себе места, когда обнаруживает открытое окно и пустую комнату. Он сгрызает себя чувством вины с каждым звонком, рассказывая остальным, что Стайлза забрали, а он в это время был там. Скотт говорит, что его вины нет, но они оба гадают, как именно это можно было предотвратить.

 

Позже именно мать Киры выдает им местоположение Они, потому что, хоть она и не может найти Ногицуне, она по-прежнему способна сбрасывать хвосты. Темный Лис даже не знает, что такое возможно; у него – до сих пор не утратившего ни один – нет никакого понятия о жертве ради чего-либо, так что Ногицуне совсем не ждет незваных гостей. Вместо этого он сидит на корточках возле своей новоявленной игрушки и нашептывает Стайлзу про его мать – светлячки, танцуя у головы Ногицуне, складываются в болезненно-зеленого цвета корону.

Улыбка на его лице – не что иное, как порождение садизма, появляется каждый раз, стоит хриплому карканью протестующе вырваться из стайлзова горла.

Скотт ни капли не колеблется, бросаясь на монстра.

Но ему так и удается добраться до него. Даже если Ногицуне не видит того, что происходит у него за спиной, у теней по-прежнему есть глаза, и они сливаются перед волком сплошной стеной прежде, чем у того получается дотянуться до друга. Покорные Они своими глазами и видом острых клинков воплощают полную решимость идти вслед за Лисом.

Все здесь, но только Кира видит, как Ногицуне хватает Стайлза за руку и утаскивает в темноту. Она кричит Скотту, и Дерек оттаскивает его прочь от Они, чтобы броситься в погоню уже вдвоем. Лидия наблюдает, как они оба исчезают из виду, но не может пойти следом.

В здании пусто и тихо, когда они вваливаются внутрь. Скотт ранен, и из раны сочится кровь, но запах _Стайлза_ все равно перекрывает металлическую медную вонь.

Они не сомневаются ни минуты, просто несутся вперед по залу и врываются в комнату, лишенную всякого движения. Запах обрывается у стола, на котором сидят два совершенно одинаковых подростка.

– Слава богу, вы здесь, – выпаливает первый наравне с другим:

– Не верьте ему.

Они абсолютно _одинаковы_ : одно лицо, одна одежда, один запах. Их сердца бьются в одном ритме, и взгляд мечется между Скоттом и Дереком с тем же самым болезненным, умоляющим выражением. Когда Скотт поворачивается к Дереку, становится ясно, что ни один из них не в состоянии сказать, кто же настоящий.

– Я могу доказать, что это я! – говорят они хором, и кидают друг на друга одинаково ненавидящий взгляд. Живот Скотта сводит от страха: он понятия не имеет, как найти отличие.

– Когда нам было тринадцать, я подарил тебе кое-что на День Рождения, – говорит Скотт.

Возможно, фильмы – правильное решение, и настоящий Стайлз знает ответ. Только это не фильмы, и они оба отвечают:

– Твоя мама подарила мне ролики, а ты – колесики с Бэтменом.

– Что еще? – тихо спрашивает Скотт.

Румянец на их лицах вспыхивает синхронно, и сердечный ритм ускоряется в точности одновременно с тем, как они опускают взгляд. Это как смотреть в зеркало в Доме Ужасов.

– Поцелуй, – говорит один из них. Другой морщит нос и добавляет:

– Так что никто из нас не пошел в старшую школу, ни разу не поцеловавшись.

Скотт смотрит на Дерека, который только и может, что покачать головой. Он тоже не видит разницы.

– Неделю назад ты пришел ко мне в лофт. Что я тебе сказал?

Один из них прижимает ладонь к закрытому рту, и второй, кажется, не может отвести от Дерека взгляд, но никто из них не отвечает на вопрос сразу же. Скотт приблизительно догадывается, и думает, что даже если они ответят, это не лучшая попытка выяснить, кто есть кто – мало кто не знает, что именно Дерек испытывает к Стайлзу. Мысль о том, что они так и не смогут выбрать, обосновывается в животе Скотта как ведущая. Ногицуне был в голове у Стайлза, прячась в каждый укромный уголок и каждую трещинку его разума, он жадно сжирал все, что Стайлз о них знает. Ногицуне известно все, что известно ему, он помнит все, что помнит Стайлз. Он как двойник без единого изъяна, а они не смогут сидеть в этой комнате вечно.

– Стайлз, – начинает Дерек, но его голос вдруг ломается, и Скотт понимает, что он, должно быть, пришел к тому же выводу.

Дверь за ними распахивается, и остальные врываются внутрь, застывая между Дерком и Скоттом, как только до них доходит весь смысл ситуации. Никто не задает вопросов, факт того, что оба жутких близнеца все еще живы, говорит сам за себя. Они уничтожили марионеток, но не убили кукловода.

Не говоря ни слова, Лидия поднимает лук и стреляет Стайлзу прямо в сердце. Серебряный наконечник проходит насквозь.

 

* * *

 

– Как ты узнала? – спрашивает Дерек, когда она появляется в лофте.

– Я не знала, – отвечает она, ныряя под его руку в комнату.

Она здесь из-за другого волка, и у нее нет времени и желания объяснять, что все дело в призраке Эллисон, который указал ей правильный ответ. Лидия не знает, как рассказать ему о том, что, натягивая тетиву, она могла слышать эхо убитых в шелесте лисьих хвостов.

Питер лежит на диване, притворяясь, что не замечает вихрь, движущийся от дверей в его сторону.

– Я видела, куда она ушла, – говорит Лидия. Он опускает книгу и встречается с ее пристальным взглядом, – и я иду за ней.

– Небольшая прогулка по преисподней, Персефона? – сухо интересуется он.

– Если потребуется. – Ее голос не дрожит, и сердце бьется спокойно. Они оба чувствуют это, и теперь она понимает, что может влиять на него; Питер рассчитывал совсем на другое, когда кусал ее. – И ты идешь со мной.

Питер говорит себе, что идет, ожидая ответной услуги в будущем, только вот они опять знают, что это самая настоящая ложь. Он хочет наблюдать ее развитие и приручить Лидию так же, как это сделала она.Когда они уходят из лофта, он спрашивает, что, по ее мнению, удастся сломить первым: неподвижную стену или неудержимую силу.

Она отвечает, что даже горы со временем выветриваются, и он наконец понимает, какую чудовищную ошибку совершил, недооценивая ее.

 

* * *

 

Они проводят все время, разыскивая другую банши, которая сможет рассказать им что-либо о силах Лидии. Стайлз и его отец берут на себя всю тяжесть поисков, но остальные тоже не сидят сложа руки. Лидия не позволила бы им этого.

Оборотни Бикон Хиллз первый раз слышат о том, чему она собирается их научить благодаря полученным воспоминаниям. Когда Дерек и Скотт впервые приземляются лапами на лесной мох и на нее оборачиваются две настоящие волчьи морды, Лидия точно знает: это не наследственная способность.

Она ставит Питеру клеймо в обмен на эти знания. Он говорит, что отправился бы с ней в любом случае, но Лидии не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы слышать ложь. Она стирает кровь с абсолютно черных линий печати и не думает о том, как он дрожит.

Звонок раздается двумя днями позже, и это вовсе не Стайлз находит первую банши, а Крис. Он дает ей номер, который оказывается недоступен, и адрес, лежащий за сотни миль отсюда. Он уговаривает ее никуда не ехать, и Лидия отвечает, что Эллисон бы поехала. Что Эллисон однажды _уже пришла_ за ней, и она сделает то же самое.

Скотт и Айзек оба предлагают повести машину, но Лидия говорит, что чем меньше с ней пойдет людей – тем лучше. Но, даже если это и правда, она не рассказывает им, что Питер уже на пассажирском сидении.

– Ты могла бы взять кого-нибудь, – привлекает ее внимание Питер, когда они едут поздно ночью.

– Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них пострадал, – отвечает Лидия, не оборачиваясь.

Он подпирает ногой приборную панель автомобиля, чтобы позлить ее, и не думает о том, что эти слова отзываются в нем больше болью, чем обидой.

 

* * *

 

Женщине, которая открывает дверь почти за тысячу миль от места, откуда они выехали, не нужно смотреть на Лидию дважды.

– Волк – это что-то новенькое, – говорит она, но все же впускает их.

Ее зовут Элиза, и то, чему она собирается обучить Лидию, кажется запредельным. Лидия проводит с ней несколько часов, пока Питер притворяется спящим на софе, но стоящие торчком уши выдают его с головой. Она показывает Элизе лук, но другая банши даже не притрагивается к нему.

– Я могу слышать его отсюда, – тихо произносит она, уставившись на оружие, как если бы оно, по меньшей мере, ожило в руках Лидии. – На тетиве натянута роковая стрела.

– Я ищу его владелицу, – говорит ей Лидия. Казаться настолько отчаявшейся – обычно не в ее стиле.

– Она умерла. – Это мягкое напоминание. Они обе чувствуют отголоски энергии Эллисон.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Лидия, тряхнув головой. Но она должна найти выход. – Я видела ее смерть. Я почувствовала ее. Видела, куда она ушла, и не могу туда добраться.

– Наше предназначение в другом.

– Но мы способны на это. – Это не вопрос. Из всех ее попыток ни одна не увенчалась успехом, но эта обязана. Обязана, потому что в противном случае это значит, что Эллисон недосягаема, а Лидию это не устраивает.

Спустя время женщина поднимается. Она ничего не отвечает, не подтверждает и не отрицает. Возвращаясь, она ставит на стол коробку и дает Лидии книгу. Название на корешке написано незнакомым ей языком, но она чувствует силу, пульсирующую между обложек.

– Тебе будет нелегко ее вернуть, – говорит Элиза, и Питер бросает свои попытки притвориться спящим: – у всего есть своя цена.

Она снимает крышку с коробки, внутри которой стоят стеклянные сосуды, полные крови и останков.

 

* * *

 

Она представляла переход по-другому. Элиза смазывает ее шею кровью из коробки, и Лидия пачкает рыжеватый мех Питера в своей собственной крови, связывая их. Они проводят дни напролет, слушая бормотание мертвецов, пока Лидия не начинает различать их по одному. Пока она не становится способна отыскать голос Эллисон без помощи лука.

Она благодарит Элизу за помощь, и когда они кричат, когда визжат, чтобы заглушить все посторонние шумы, Лидия ожидает услышать голоса мертвых, но она не ждет, что почувствует и Питера. Она не слышит его голос, но она слышит смерть, цепляющуюся за его мех, крики его умирающей семьи и плач убитых им людей.

Когда Лидия вытаскивает его на другую сторону, она держит на ладони его собственную смерть и знает, что теперь он действительно _ее_. Безвозвратно.

Они оказываются в чистилище, и улыбка Эллисон – первое, что они видят.

– Я знала, что ты придешь за мной, – говорит она перед тем, как Лидия бросается ей на шею. Ее руки не теплые, не холодные, и вообще никак не чувствуются, но Эллисон вцепляется в нее так, будто тонет.

– Прости, – выдавливает Лидия, и вся бравада и решимость этого месяца испаряются перед лицом ее облегчения.

– Все хорошо, – шепчет Эллисон в ее волосы.

– Они ждут, – наконец говорит Лидия. Она проходит мимо Питера, и он тычется носом ей в ладонь, не желая быть оставленным позади. Эллисон берет ее за другую руку и переплетает их пальцы.

– Тогда пошли домой, – говорит она просто, и эти слова еще никогда не звучали так хорошо.

Лидия закрывает глаза, ее пальцы зарываются в мех на холке Питера; она ищет маяк, который приведет их обратно. Когда Лидия наконец находит его – тот самый кусочек тьмы, зовущий ее, – она кричит в ответ.

Питер присоединяется к ее крику. Он запрокидывает голову и исторгает леденящий вой, который Лидия ощущает всем своим существом. Может, он и не банши, но однажды он привязал ее к себе, и теперь привязан тоже.

Лидия открывает глаза и ступает навстречу залитому дневным светом Бикон Хиллз, с охотником рядом и волком в ногах.


End file.
